


Crossed Wires

by Higgles123



Category: Legend (2015)
Genre: Desk Sex, F/M, Fingering, Office Sex, Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-15 13:02:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29808825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Higgles123/pseuds/Higgles123
Summary: Reggie's fiancee has got the wrong end of the stick about something and creates a scene in the club. Reggie needs to teach her a lesson.
Relationships: Reginald "Reggie" Kray/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 8





	Crossed Wires

Reggie knew he was in the dog house from the second he saw her face. She was anger personified and he could almost feel his balls shriveling up in his pants. He tried to smile nonchalantly as his fiancée stormed across the dancefloor until she was stood in front of him. Now, she might have only reached the base of his throat, but with an Italian mum and an Irish Dad the girl was terrifying when she needed to be.

“Hello babe,” he reached down to peck her on the lips and was stopped with a rather abrupt and stinging slap to his cheek.

“Don’t you fucking babe me,” Gina spat, her dark eyes even darker with venom. “Who the fuck is this slapper? And why have you got your arms around her like that?”

“This is Lorelle,” he put a hand to his reddening cheek. “And she’s a business associate. We’ve just closed a deal together so we were celebrating.”

“A business associate? Her?” Gina scoffed, raising an eyebrow in disbelief. “You must have think I come over on a banana boat, Reg. Normal people celebrate a business deal with a handshake or a fucking drink at the most, not by practically fucking each other in front of a club for everyone to see. But then again, this is your club aint it? So you can do whatever the fuck you want, eh?”

“You’ve got the completely wrong end of the stick, babe. I mean, I don’t know what you fucking think you’ve seen but we were just dancing. So why don’t we go to the office and talk about this, yeah?”

“I aint going anywhere, Reginald. I wanna know why that slut thinks it’s alright to be gyrating up against my fiancé,” she scowled, turning to the blonde woman who was watching with an amused smirk. “Can you not get a fella of your own, darling? Or do you get a thrill out of trying it on with men that are already taken?”

“I don’t want any man,” the woman answered without hesitation. “And no offense to your fiancé here, but if I did he wouldn’t be my type. I prefer blondes.”

“So you’re saying my Reggie isn’t good enough for you?”

Reggie rolled his eyes and muttered out an expletive, wondering if Gina was actually being serious right now.

“No, I’m just saying that he’s got a dick and I don’t like them, if you get my drift,” the woman grinned before the stood up on her tiptoes to kiss Reggie on the cheek. “Good doing business with you as usual, Reg. Also, if you get tired of this one here, send her my way. I love the fiery ones.”

Ronnie guffawed out loud as Gina’s mouth fell open in shock, and he wished he had his camera on him so that he could take a picture of the look on her face. He whispered as much to Teddy who chuckled along with him.

“Satisfied now, babe?” Reggie eyed her pointedly.

“I…” Gina was, for quite possibly the first time in her life, lost for words.

“You, Gina O’Mahoney…” Reggie murmured in her ear, his warm breath bringing her out in goosebumps. “…Are in very big trouble.”

Without warning, Reggie yanked Gina again by the arm and she allowed him to drag her across the club and into the office. He slammed the door shut and locked it, and when he turned around and began walking towards her, the look on his face made Gina keep stepping back with every movement he took forward. Her back met with the cold wall and Reggie grinned as he put his arms either side of her, essentially trapping her.

“Reg, I didn’t mean to embarrass you,” Gina muttered, her eyes darting around as she tried to figure out a way to get past him.

“Well, you should have thought about that, shouldn’t you?” Reggie hummed as he dropped one of his hands and let it wander up the skirt of her dress. “This is your problem, Gina, aint it? You can’t control your temper and then you don’t wanna deal with the consequences.”

“Reg,” she gasped when his fingers slid beneath her knickers and plunged inside of her without warning.

“What? Hmm?” he breathed against her ear, as his fingers moved in and out of her slowly. “Not got anything to say now, babe? Not feel like shouting your mouth off at anyone now?”

He grabbed her roughly by the face, squeezing her cheeks and pressed his lips to hers, sticking his tongue into her mouth. Gina moaned against his mouth as his fingers moved faster at the same time as he used his thumb to manipulate her bud. Her legs were trembling; her thighs quaking, and she gripped his arms so tightly that her red painted fingernails dug into his skin through the material of his suit jacket. She came quickly and intensely, and Reggie kissed her groans away before yanking her across the office and throwing her stomach first across the desk.

Gina barely had time to plant her feet on the ground as Reggie flipped up her dress and shoved her knickers down. She could hear him fiddling with his belt and when she reached around to help him, he slapped her hand away with a tut. They both hissed when he slid inside of her, and Gina gripped onto the desk for dear life as Reggie moved mercilessly against her.

“Still got nothing to say for yourself, eh?” he wheezed, his breathing growing erratic as he neared his climax already. He gripped her throat and squeezed.

Gina couldn’t say anything. All she could think about was the way Reggie felt inside of her. Eyes rolling back in her head, Gina came again with one slight squeeze of Reggie’s hand around her neck. With a grunt, Reggie soon followed, and she could feel his release dripping down her thighs as he pulled out of her slowly.

With a gentle smack on the arse, he spun her around to face and him smiled.

“I’m sorry, Reg,” Gina apologized, looking down at the floor in embarrassment.

“How many times do I have to tell you that there’s only one girl for me?” he murmured, cupping her cheek. “Even if she is a right gobby fucking cow.”

“I know,” Gina sighed. “But she was really pretty and I just… well, I dunno why I presumed that there was something going on. I really am sorry.”

“It’s alright, babe,” Reg grinned. “And if I get to punish you like that again then I might have to find some more girls to dance with.”

“Oi, don’t push it, Reggie,” she snorted. “Next time I might do more than slap you across the face.”

“Is that a promise,” he winked.

“Guess you’ll just have to find out, won’t you?”


End file.
